Hissho Gattai VRV Robo
: The Carrangers' second mecha, given to them by VRV Master when the RV Robo was abducted by Universal Reckless Driving Tribe Bowzock during Hazardian Dappu's hibernation. VRV Robo is armed with the laser pistols and can equip itself with the arms of Victrailer as a pair of cannons (the in its left and the in its right) to perform the finisher where it mows down opponents in a hail of firepower. It's limbs are interchangeable with RV Robo in order to form Scramble Intersection Robo and it can also perform a combo finisher with RV Robo called the where VRV Robo fires the Victory Twister which RV Robo splits into three with its Violent Dash Cut. VRV Robo was destroyed in the finale but was was shown rebuilt along with RV Robo during the Carranger's victory party. Victory Ranger Vehicles : Five municipal themed vehicles that combine into VRV Robo with the command, . Stored in Victrailer when not in use, each of the VRV's are capable of shifting between two modes: the vehicle mode and the humanoid robotic mode which they shift into with the command "Fighter Change!", while the command "Machine Change!" can revert them back to VRV Vehicle form. V-Fire : Red Racer's VRV, a fire truck equipped with dual high-pressure water cannons. Transforms into whose head is modelled after a fireman's. Forms VRV Robo's chest and head. Stored in Victrailer's tractor. V-Fire would later appear to lend a hand in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai. Its suit actor was Kazutoshi Yokoyama. ☀Kazutoshi_Yokoyama V-Police : Blue Racer's VRV, a police car equipped with a supersonic beam called . Transforms into whose head is modelled after a police officer. Forms VRV Robo's torso and hips. Stored in Victrailer's second trailer, to V-Dozer's right. Its suit actor was Yasuhiro Takeuchi. V-Dump : Green Racer's VRV, a dump truck whose bucket carries large iron balls it dumps in front of enemies to make them slip and fall. Transforms into whose head is modelled after a construction worker. Forms VRV Robo's right leg. Stored in Victrailer's first trailer, to V-Rescue's left. Its suit actor was Naoki Ōfuji. V-Dozer : Yellow Racer's VRV, a combination race car/ front loader whose spoiler can be transformed into a bucket for lifting or catching objects. Transforms into whose head is modelled after a race car driver. Forms VRV Robo's left leg. Stored in Victrailer's second trailer, to V-Police's left. Its suit actor was Masaru Ōbayashi. V-Rescue : Pink Racer's VRV, an ambulance that fires a giant hypodermic needle. Transforms into whose head is modelled after a nurse. Forms VRV Robo's arms. Stored in Victrailer's first trailer, to V-Dump's right. Its suit actor was Motokuni Nakagawa. Super Kyukyu Gattai Naniwa Robo Special : The RV and VRV Robos interchange their limbs with the command . The robot formed with the RV Robo's torso and the VRV Robo's limbs. It was formed as an emergency tactic by Minoru Uesugi after several of the pieces of both mechs were damaged by a Gorotsuki in battle, with the five remainders (Red Vehicle, Blue Vehicle, V-Dump, V-Dozer, V-Rescue) brought together to keep fighting. Scramble Intersection Robo can use the RV Sword as well as the Victrailer weaponry which it uses in its own version of the Victory Twister where the Plugnado Spark is fired alongside the Victrailer Cannons. The Deluxe VRV Robo toy's instructions showcase an alternate combination using the V-Fire, V-Police, Green Vehicle, Yellow Vehicle and Pink Vehicle could also be formed, although this was not seen in the show. Cockpit LightningFireTamerCockpit.jpg|V-Fire SirenBlasterCockpit.jpg|V-Police ThunderLoaderCockpit.jpg|V-Dump StarRacerCockpit.jpg|V-Dozer WindRescueCockpit.jpg|V-Rescue RescueMegazordCockpit.jpg|VRV Robo Later history Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Years later, V-Fire appeared as part of an army of robots, animals, jets, machines and vehicles belonging to the first 25 red heroes. As anticipated by Soukichi Banba (Big One), they were led by Akira Shinmei (AoRenger) and Chief Counsellor Naoyuki Miura to help fight Lost Highness Rakushaasa. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Representing Carranger, VRV Robo appeared among manifestations of the first 38 Super Sentai's mecha that granted Wild Tousai Shuriken King the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed the titanic Gillmarda. Notes *The VRV Fighters being Vehicles that transform into individual Robots then combine into one Robot makes them similar to the G1 Combiners from the original Transformers series from 1984. See Also Category:Mecha (Carranger) Category:Five-Piece Combination